The times we met
by NightLark
Summary: Klaus kidnaps Elena and tells her that she is his reincarnated lover. This is their story.
1. the beginning

-1**A/N: Short story that's been nagging to be written. This is set somewhere between Alaric getting his body back and Elena being fed vampire blood. I'm not really sure when.**

**Klaus captures Elena and tells her she's his reincarnated lover. While she waits for Damon and Stefan to save her, he tells her the story of the time's they've met, and the time's she's died because of him. Will modern day Elena be luckier then her past selves?**

Elena woke up on a large comfortable bed. Her hands were tied above her head. She struggled to recall what had happened. She had been leaving the Grill when someone had grabbed her from behind. She wondered if this was Damon's idea of a sick joke. She wouldn't put it past him, though she had kind of hoped he'd be more mature then that.

"Damon! This isn't funny!" she said, angrily tugging at the ropes. She sighed and slumped back down, apparently she couldn't even enjoy a night out to forget the whole sacrifice business without being attacked by something. She was getting really fed up with this whole thing.

"Okay, you've had your fun" she called out, feeling stupid talking to an empty room "please either let me go or do whatever it is you're planning because I have other things to do today" She heard the creak of a floorboard nearby and fixed her eyes on the spot the sound had emanated from. A tall, leonine figure emerged from the shadows. He had messy, dark blonde hair and a feral smile on his face. He looked like a fallen angel.

"Hello Elena" he said, walking slowly towards her "Do you know who I am?" Elena didn't but she could guess.

"Klaus" she whispered. He inclined his head and his smile widened. It was strange seeing him properly, out of Alaric's body.

"It's nice to officially meet you Elena" he said. He moved forward and reached over Elena's head. She flinched away before realising he was merely untying her. She sat up and stretched her arms.

"Why am I here?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his.

"Because I want to talk" he said, simply. He held out a hand which she grudgingly took. Klaus led her into a living room. One she recognized.

"This is Alaric's flat" she said.

"Yes. I'm staying here at the moment. I don't trust hotels. Anyone can enter uninvited…if you get my meaning" he released her hand and seated himself in an armchair, indicating the other seat to Elena. She sat. Klaus picked up a glass of wine that was on the table and looked over the rim at Elena. She wondered if he was doing that just for dramatic effect. He seemed like the type.

"How much do you know about me, Elena?" he asked.  
>"Only what I've been told and what I've seen" she admitted. What she'd heard had been monstrous and what she'd seen had been even worse.<p>

"Well, I'm guessing from your expression none of it was good. And it was probably true. But you shouldn't be worried. I didn't bring you here to hurt you"

"Then why did you bring me here?" she asked, confused.

"I told you. I wanted to talk"

"About?"

"Patience Elena. I'm asking the questions at the moment" Elena sighed and sat back in her seat. "What do you know of my curse Elena?"

"I know that you're a hybrid and that you need me to break the curse so your werewolf side can be revealed"

"Ah…my brother has been telling stories again" he said, his tone was amused but his eyes were dark.

"So that's not your curse?"

"That's part of it. The other part is the fact that the only way I can break it is by killing the one woman I would never want to hurt" his eyes fell on Elena "You Elena"

"Why wouldn't you want to hurt me? You don't care about me. You killed my best friend. You hurt my brother. You don't care" he got up, placing his glass on the side again.

"I do care Elena. I've watched you die too many times to see it happen again" he said, walking to the kitchen and fetching a second glass "drink?"

"What…? Oh…no thanks" he filled the glass with water anyway and returned "What are you talking about? I've never met you before. How can you have watched me die?"

"Because Elena…you have been born more then once"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said, honestly. He sighed.

"You have been reincarnated throughout history Elena. You are not Katerina's doppelganger. She is yours" he sat "I've met you five times in the past. Five times I've loved you, five times I watched you die" he paused and smiled "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not really"

"Very well. I shall begin at the beginning" he checked his watch "I estimate we have at least half an hour before your Salvatore brother's come searching for you so in that time, I shall tell you our story"

"fine" she waited for him to begin.

"As I said, I met you five times in three different countries. Greece, England and America. Greece was the first"


	2. Greece

-1**A/N: Greece! Okay, present day is going to be in third person, past in Klaus's PoV**

"I met you in Athens. You were a temple priestess to the Goddess Athena. You had been given to the temple when you were thirteen by your father. I was travelling, masquerading as a painter when I found you"

*****Greece*****

I walked through the crowded streets of Athens, looking at everything and nothing. It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, but there was something almost magical about this city. Something in the air perhaps. The exotic aromas excited me, the sounds enthralled me.

I turned from the street, heading along the hillside path towards the nearest temple. I wasn't a believer. To me, all Gods were the same and nonexistent but the temples of Greece were a sight to behold. This one shone brilliant white as if it were crafted from diamonds. I smiled to myself and entered.

The air was heavy with the scent of incense. Candles flickered on the walls, casting great shadows around the worshippers. There were very few, come to seek knowledge, praying at the feet of the statue of Athena. I think out of all the Goddesses, Athena was my favourite. I much preferred her predator stance and dark eyes to the simpering semi-clad Aphrodite.

"Sir, have you come to pay tribute to the Goddess?" asked a quiet voice from behind me. I turned to see a beautiful, slender woman with long brown hair and delicate almond eyes. She was dressed in the traditional robe of a priestess so I guessed that that was what she was.

"Err…no. I came to paint her actually…if that is allowed?" she smiled slightly and nodded.

"certainly. Many people come here to paint. But…if you are interested in painting from the statues, there is one that would be much preferable in the back chamber" she said, gesturing towards a curtain. "I can show you if you would like"

"Oh yes, I would like that very much" I held out my hand but she shook her head.

"I cannot sir. My vows forbid me to touch a mans skin" she smirked at that and headed towards the curtain. I followed, staring at her as if hypnotized by her movements. She led me into a small chamber ornately decorated with statues and paintings. The statues here certainly were more decorative then the ones in the main temple.

"Here it is" she said, pointing at a statue that depicted Athena holding her bow and arrows "I like this one. She looks…free. Strong"

"Thank you for showing it to me" I said, seating myself in front of the statue. She smiled.

"I will leave you to your painting then" she began to leave.

"Wait…what is your name?"

"Elena" she said.

"That's a very beautiful name. I'm Nikolaus" she smiled her secret smile and left.

*****Fast forwarding*****

I spent many days at the temple, painting. Truthfully that was just an excuse. I wanted to see Elena again but most days she wasn't there. When she was, she was kept busy. Occasionally she smiled secretly at me. I had become fascinated with her. I had never met a woman so resistant to me. Even other priestesses who had undertaken the vows still crumbled before me.

The next time I spoke to her was in the back chamber. She entered so silently I hadn't heard her.

"You must almost have finished" she said. I jumped and turned. I smiled when I saw her. She came and sat next to me, peering at my painting.

"I have" I said.

"it's very good" she said "Far better then anything I could have ever achieved"

"You paint?"

"No…it is frowned upon for someone like me…but I have always admired the people who can and I have always greatly wanted to"

"I could teach you" I offered. She shook her head.

"I'm breaking rules just by speaking with you like this. I should not" she started to leave but I reached out and touched her arm, halting her.

"Rules should not limit a persons happiness" I said. She looked down at my hand and very carefully reached out to touch it. She smiled sadly.

"I cannot. I am sorry" she removed my hand and disappeared into the main temple once more. I watched her go and sighed softly to myself.

*****O_O*****

We continued in this fashion for many days. I would come up with perfectly valid reasons to spend time in the temple, and I would talk to Elena as much as possible. I wasn't sure why I was so obsessed with her but I couldn't get her from my mind. One day I asked her for a favour.

"Elena…would you allow me to paint you?"

"Why would you ask that of me?" she said, looking away. I reached out and touched her cheek.

"Because I want to have something to remember you by" she smiled.

"Why would you want to remember me?"

"Because…I think I love you" it took a second to say it. I reached forward and kissed her. She gasped, surprised by my sudden movements. She pushed me away.

"no! I can't…"

"Do you want to? Do you care about me?"

"yes…"

"Then I'm sure your Goddess wouldn't frown upon this if it's what you truly want" so she let me. She let me strip her bare, removing her robe and the gold bands around her wrists. She let me take her on the cool marble floor of the temple.

*****Present day (briefly)*****

"She just let you?" Elena asked. Klaus was pulled from the trance he had entered to answer her question.

"Yes. She believed me when I said that her Goddess would not mind if she truly loved me. Love can never be wrong and all that"

"But…?" He smiled.

"How do you know there's a but there?"

"Because you said you watched…me die five times. I'm assuming something happened" he nodded.

"We were caught" he smiled without humour "and she was punished"

"not you?"

"No…I'm a vampire. I don't die. Ever"

*****Greece*****

Elena and I lay on the floor of the temple, wound round each other. I gently caressed her skin, running my hands along her body.

"I love you Elena" I told her.

"I love you Nikolaus…" she whispered. There was a gasp. We both sat upright and saw another priestess staring at us. She darted forward and seized Elena by the hair.

"You desecrate the temple! You have broken your vows!" she shrieked. She dragged Elena away from me.

"What are you going to do to her?" I demanded.

"The Goddess will punish her" she said "And she will punish you" Perhaps I could have done something but I didn't. I just stood there, watching.

*****Present*****

"What did they do to her?" Elena asked.

"Her father disowned her. The temple removed her from service. And a very famous myth was born from what we did"

"That's not that bad…" He turned sharply to me.

"It was to her…after all, her first true love was the Goddess. She couldn't bear to think she'd been cast aside because she loved another. She refused to live in a world where that happened"

"She killed herself?" Elena guessed. Klaus nodded.

"She threw herself off one of the cliffs, into the sea."

*****Greece (for the last time)*****

"Elena, please don't do this" I begged. She inched closer to the edge.

"No…you told me the Goddess would forgive me! I don't want to live like this. I don't want to be wicked"

"Elena…love is not wicked" she turned to me, eyes ablaze with anger.

"No…true love is not wicked but you are. You turned me from my path. I curse you Nikolaus. I curse every day of your existence!" and she leapt into the arms of Poseidon.


	3. New Orleans

-1**A/N: this chapter has attempted and implied past rape as well as some torture at the end. Oh, and I appreciate that the timings are all screwed up. Also, I decided sticking everything in the native languages was pointless so they are speaking English but I****'****m just saying that Klaus is automatically translating in his head.**

"What did you do after that?" Elena asked, unwittingly captivated by the story he was telling.

"I left Greece and travelled to America. I remained there for a long time, until one day I found you again. You were a slave for a rich family in New Orleans"

"How nice for me" she muttered sarcastically. He smiled, amused.

"You always were a stubborn thing. In fact, when I found you, you were running away"

****New Orleans****

I was hunting when I smelt it. Fear, rich hot fear. I began to follow the scent, keeping to the shadows. I could hear running footsteps coming in my directions and shouts. I frowned, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly a girl burst through the trees. Her feet were bare and bleeding. She was dressed in rags, her hair bedraggled and…I recognized her instantly. I stepped out of concealment and blocked her path. She cursed madly in French, hitting out at me. I stared. His was not the Elena I knew. The one who had loved me on the temple floor. This one was different. She was full of fire, angry at my very existence.

"Elena?" The world slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. She froze.

"Monsieur, you do not know me" she said "How do you speak my name?" her eyes held no warmth towards me, just hooded anger and fear. It was her scent I'd been tracking I realised.

A shout went up from behind her and she made to bolt but I clasped her in my arms and refused to let go. Two men broke into the clearing, stopping when they saw me. One was a labourer, I could tell by his outfit. The other was his master.

"Good evening gentlemen. Is this your slave that I apprehended?" I asked in fluent French. I could tell by her state of dress that she was a slave. One of the men nodded.

"Yes. She was trying to run away" he reached out and tried to remove Elena. She thrashed violently, her fist connecting with the man's jaw. He cursed and made to hit her back but I pulled her out of the way.

"Would you like my assistance in returning her to where she belongs?" I asked, reluctant to let anyone touch her but me. They nodded and I dragged Elena through the trees into a plantation.

"Thank you monsieur" said the man. He turned to a serving woman who was standing nearby "put her in the stocks" I released Elena reluctantly. She stumbled but immediately started to run again. The girl grasped Elena and led her away. The man turned to me.

"Monsieur, we would like to thank you for your assistance today. Can we offer you hospitality for the evening?" I considered for a minute.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you" the man led me inside. He introduced himself as Francis Morgan. The name was familiar to me, Morgan was the surname of one of the wealthiest landowners in New Orleans. I presumed this was his son. I didn't ask what they meant to do with Elena. There were only two possibilities, depending on how good a slave she normally was which I assumed she wasn't.

Slave…the word sounded wrong. It tainted her name somehow. She wasn't supposed to be contained. She should be running free, alongside me.

I discarded the thought. At this point I was walking the grounds of the plantation with Francis. We past a stockade and I paused. Elena was strapped in, her back bare. A burly man cracked a whip. It lashed out, striking Elena hard across the back. She didn't cry out. In fact she made no sound, showed no reaction at all save for her eyes. Pain and sorrow flared up, invisible to all except me. I smelt the blood in the air and felt my body flicker between the façade and the truth. Just for a fraction of a second was my true identity exposed, but it was so brief that no one had a chance to see.

Francis looked at her, dispassionately.

"It is such a shame. She was my father's favourite slave but since she got given to me she's run away three times now"

"Are you going to get rid of her?" I asked, trying to keep my tone disinterested.

"No one else will take her" he shrugged and turned away. I glanced over at Elena one last time. Her eyes were fixed on me, fear evident now. I met her eyes and smiled. She seemed to shake with fear and, as the whip met her skin again, she looked away.

*****Present day*****

"You just stood there as he whipped me…err…her?" Klaus smiled at her slip, then nodded, his expression suddenly saddened.

"Yes. What could I do?" she stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Err…you, all powerful vampire?"

"Killing everyone would have solved nothing" he said, an amused smile on his lips. Elena folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me that you watched…her get whipped and the thought didn't even cross your mind?" he laughed quietly.

"I never said that. Yes, I was tempted but you already distrusted me. I didn't want you to fear me and call me evil as well"

"You should have just let her run. I bet they wouldn't have caught her" she smiled.

"No, they probably wouldn't have" he agreed "but you had nowhere to go and I was in shock. I didn't have time to think. Now, can we please continue with the story?"

"How much time do I have?" she asked. Klaus checked his watch.

"At least another twenty minutes"

"Fine. Carry on"

*****New Orleans***  
><strong>

That night I joined Francis for dinner with his family. His wife was a charming, quick witted woman and his daughters were younger replicas of her. I found their company rather pleasant. I had previously made merry with mortals. It allowed me a chance to learn the current world and stopped me from falling into boredom.

I was deep in conversation with his eldest daughter, Louisa, when Elena entered, carrying a fresh pitcher of wine. Her eyes were dark and restless, darting around like a caged animal. She winced with each move she made. When she turned her back to me I could see the start of the lashes rising above the top of her dress. I felt hot anger rising at the sight. She shouldn't be treated this way. It wasn't right.

She stumbled as she passed me and I reached out to steady her. She flinched away from my hand, her eyes flashing with rage and fear.

"Elena!" said Lady Morgan sharply. Elena was jerked back to attention by the words. She placed the pitcher in front of Francis. He reached out to pour himself a glass, his hand brushing hers. A visible shudder ran through her. I narrowed my eyes, making a mental note to find out more later.

"Elena, that will be all" he said. She nodded. Her face was bland and respectful but her eyes were a blaze of emotions. She turned and left, almost running in her haste to escape.

*****LATER*****

After dinner I lingered in the parlour with the family. I was growing thirsty and decided to bid farewell. Louisa volunteered to escort me out. As we stepped outside I turned and gazed into her eyes.

"You are going to follow me to the stables. You are not going to make a sound" she nodded. I led her to the stables and sat her down on a bale of hay. I smiled to myself. This was almost too easy. Louisa was an attractive woman and the lust coming from her was almost suffocating, so I decided to enjoy myself.

Our sex was quick and passionate. As I finished, I sank my fangs into her throat. I drank deeply, not enough to kill her but enough to sate my thirst. I met her eyes again.

"Forget this happened. Return to the house" she left. I began to clean the blood from my face. I heard a creak and turned. Elena was standing in the shadow. She saw my face and shouted. She darted to the door but I grabbed her. She began to scream and shout.

"Elena, stop screaming" I said, pressing my hand to her mouth. To my surprise she did so instantly. "I'm going to let you go. Don't scream or try to run. Understand?" She nodded. I tentatively released her, half expecting her to run again. But she didn't.

"Why are you here?" she demanded "Why are you haunting me?"

"haunting you" she nodded, her face deathly serious.

"You come in my dreams. You are the devil, making false promises. You feed on my life like you did to Miss Louisa"

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena"

"How do you know me?"

"I just do. As you know me" she considered momentarily.

"I know you for what you are. I've seen your true face. You are a demon"

"I'm not a demon, Elena. And I'm not here to hurt you" I brushed my fingers over my arm. She pulled away sharply.

"Don't do that" she turned away "I will not tell them…just please do not look for me again" I moved in front of her.

"Why?"

"Because even if you do not mean too, you will hurt me" she left the stable.

*****Present*****

"I'm guessing you ignored her warning?" Elena guessed. Klaus smiled.

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because you said you watched me die five times. Unless I died that night, I'm assuming you came back?"

"Clever girl…yes I did. I returned several times under the pretence of courting Louisa. Really I was watching over you, trying to keep you safe"

"My guardian vampire" muttered Elena, cynically. Klaus smiled, amused.

"May I continue?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry"

*****New Orleans*****

I had almost become a permanent resident of the plantation. To all the world my interest appeared to lie on Miss Louisa when in truth I tolerated her to gain two things. Easy blood and willing sex. I kept my attention on Elena, determined, as I had been in Greece, to gain her favour. I had deliberately forgotten the fact that I was indirectly responsible for her death.

One evening, I arrived to find the house seemingly empty. The carriage was gone so I assumed that the family was out.

However, as I turned to leave I heard a noise. It was faint, distant but still recognizable. A woman screaming, their voice muffled by something pressed against their mouth. As I listened I heard a name. Elena.

Perhaps I acted too rashly but in a second I had the door broken down and I dashed up the stairs towards the source of the noise. I burst into an elegant bedroom. The bed sheets were strewn across the room. Furniture had been knocked over. It looked like a wild animal had been unleashed inside.

In the corner was Francis, his back to me, and Elena. Her back was against the wall and she was trying in vain to remove Francis from her. She spotted me, my fangs bared and eyes dark, and she screamed louder, pleading for help against his covering hand. I darted forward and grabbed Francis. I threw him across the room where he landed with a loud crash. I went to his side and grabbed him by the lapels. His eyes widened in horror and disgust as he realised what creature he'd invited inside.

"You…" I allowed him no further speech. I bit him hard, draining him. I dropped his body and went to Elena's side.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked, holding her against me. She was shaking.

"You saved me…thank you"

"Elena…has this happened before?"

"Past few months" she muttered. I hugged her.

"It's okay, I won't let you get hurt again" I promised. She let out a low mournful sigh, then suddenly she stiffened. She cried out, a shrill warning. Everything seemed to slow down.

Elena pushed me away, knocking me to the side. Francis used his last reserve of strength to rise and stumble forward, sword in hand. He was aiming for the spot where I'd been a second before. I let out a shout as the blade ripped through Elena's chest. She gasped, in shock and pain and crumpled to the floor. I grabbed Francis and snarled. He seemed to smile.

"You will pay for this!" I growled.

*****Present day*****

"What did you do? Kill him?"

"Yes. But not before I'd tortured his family in front of him" he said, his voice cold and without remorse.

*****New Orleans*****

I tied Francis up and sat with Elena, waiting. I watched as her pulse slowed and her skin lost colour. I held her body against me, glaring angrily at Francis. I'd fed him my blood to ensure his survival. I wouldn't allow him to die quickly. He didn't deserve that honour after what he'd done.

About an hour later, the women returned. I heard them moving around downstairs and I smiled. Francis stiffened, noting my delight. I prowled towards him and removed the gag from his mouth. I picked up his discarded sword and placed the tip against his throat.

"Call them" I whispered. He stayed silent, staring at me stonily. I dug the blade harder against his neck. A single bead of blood welled up.

"Girls!" he called "Come here please…now!" his voice was strained on the last word. I heard the footsteps ascending the stairs, then the door opened. Francis's wife and four daughters entered. I smirked and closed the door sharply. Quicker then they could register, I had them bound by my compulsion.

"Now Francis, I'm going to make them suffer as you made Elena suffer"

"what's she to you? She's just a slave! Nothing more!" he exclaimed. I snarled and grabbed his wife. I killed her swiftly, faster then I intended and let her body slump to the ground. I wandered the room, searching. My eyes landed on a silver letter opener, razor sharp. I picked it up and held it, weighing it in my hand. I walked over to Louisa and offered her a hand. She shakily accepted it and I helped her to her feet.

"Louisa, I want you to take this" I said, warmly "And cut your throat"

"No!" gasped Francis. I smiled at Louisa and offered her the knife. She took it and, shakily, sliced along her throat. Blood poured from the wound, staining the front of her dress. I took the knife from her and watched coldly as she stood there with her life pouring from her body in a scarlet fountain.

The two middle girls were next, Isabel and Georgina. I stood them next to each other. They were both identical, two beautiful dolls, porcelain skin and golden curls. I trailed a finger along Isabel's cheek. I lifted her wrist to my mouth and bit down, hard enough to draw blood. I released it and pressed the bleeding limb against her sister's mouth.

"Drink, Georgina" I told her, smiling. She did as I bid, reluctantly at first but gradually she drank faster. I repeated the action on her wrist, then watched as the two sisters drank from each other. I came to stand next to Francis.

"You believe in hell, correct?" he nodded "Hell is a place where you suffer for your sins…but you don't have to die before you get there"

I turned to the final girl. She was twelve, and scared. Her body was shaking with fear, but paralysed by my power. I crouched beside her and smiled.

"It's okay sweetheart" I told her "Your sisters are going to heaven. You will too, but first I need you to do something for me" I bent to whisper in her ear, handed her the blade and stepped back. She rose slowly and approached her father. There were tears in her eyes, realization in his.

"Please don't…"

"I'm sorry father. You're a bad man" she raised the blade.

*****Present*****

"Do you have to tell me all of this?" Elena asked, cringing.

"It is part of our story, just a part you weren't around for" Elena looked away, slightly disgusted. She seemed hesitant to ask her next question but she did so.

"Err…what happened to the girl?"

"I left her. She was found and raised relatively normally. Just…she ended up in an asylum"

"Okay…"

"I buried your body and left town"

**A/N: Ouch…Klaus has a serious mean streak.**


	4. Salem

-1**A/N: This chapter is not as long as the last one.**

"So what did you do afterwards?"

"I travelled. I searched every country, every city. I was determined that I'd found you once, I could do it again. I didn't have much luck. Then I received word from England. One of my servants had found a person that matched your description. I immediately returned home to meet her"

"Katherine?"

"Yes. At first I was fooled by her act but it became clear that she wasn't…well, wasn't you. She lacked your selflessness, your compassion. By the time I realised that she wasn't and never had been you, the idea of sacrificing her was almost appealing"

"But she ran?"

"Yes. She ran. And I returned to America. I went to Salem, in search of a witch who I thought would be able to help me…but, I guess fate had a plan" he smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing you found me?" Elena asked.

"Yes"

"What was I this time?" she said, her tone mildly amused.

"A good Puritan girl. Or that's what you looked like at first anyway"

*****Salem*****

I knocked on the door of the wooden house. I glanced around, not liking being this exposed. The sun was bright and warm, the streets were empty. I knocked again and the door opened.

"Hello" said a quiet voice. I stared, unable to comprehend. _She_ was standing in front of me. I tried to restrain my moronic urge to stare. "Are you okay?"

"yes…" I managed to say. Even after all these years, the different versions of her I still could never contain myself around her.

"Are you sure? You seem…"

"I'm fine. I'm looking for Ana? Is this her house?"

"Oh yes. I'm her friend, Elena" she offered me her hand. I shook it.

"May I come in?"

"Of course" she stepped inside and I followed. "Ana's upstairs. She'll be down in a moment or two" she sat down in a chair and picked up a cat that wound itself around her ankles. I had the opportunity to examine her. She didn't have the radiance of peace as she had in Greece, nor the fiery determination from New Orleans. She was normal, content. Her mind was that of a normal girl. She seemed…younger. More vulnerable some how. In Greece she'd been older, mature. In New Orleans she'd been hardened by experience.

There was a creak of stairs and I looked up. A slender woman with blonde curly hair was standing there.

"Well, look at what the wind blew in" she said, sarcastically. I smiled.

"Hello Ana" she came over and embraced me.

"It's been a long time Klaus" she said "What can I do for you?" I glanced over at Elena and raised an eyebrow. She rose to my feet.

"It's okay. You can ask" said Ana. "Elena is my apprentice in a manner of speaking"

***Present***

"Wait…I was a witch?" Elena exclaimed. Klaus shook his head.

"Not really a witch. You dabbled a bit. Puritan girls didn't have much in the way of fun so they occasionally did something…wrong"

"Witchcraft?"

"Yeah. I don't think you did that much, you just helped Ana out. There were a few girls who did but you were always her favourite"

*****Salem*****

I sat down in front of Ana.

"So what can I do for you Klaus? I'm assuming this isn't a social visit?"

"No. I actually came in search of a spell" I told her, then glanced at Elena who was stroking the cat "But it's kind of redundant now"

"Oh, how so?"

"Can I discuss this with you privately?" I asked. She looked slightly confused by my request but nodded and led me upstairs. It was simply decorated, with a neatly made bed against the far wall. The edge of a locked trunk could faintly be seen.

"What's wrong then, Klaus?"

"What do you know about reincarnation?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's a rare event. It normally only happens when a person or persons is cursed. Occasionally there are other factors but mainly it's curses. Why?"

"I met this person and they died. But then they came back. Twice. And a half"

"A half?"

"They looked the same…just weren't"

"That's not reincarnation. That's a doppelganger"

"But the other times she was exactly the same! And I think she knew me"

"Okay…what can I do? You didn't come here just to ask me if it was possible, right?"

"No…I wanted to know if there was a way to predict where she will arrive next? And when?"

"There might be. But I'll need something that belongs to one of the…copies" she smiled wryly "Will that be a problem?"

"No. it's easy" I said "Considering your assistant is one of the copies"

"Really? Elena? Well…that does make life easier…are you going to tell her?"

"Do you think I should?"

"No I don't. I don't think that should ever be brought up. You're being punished for something Klaus. Break the cycle and who knows what might happen" she warned. She turned away "midnight, tonight, the woods"

*****Present day*****

"Err…I have a question" Elena said, tentatively.

"Yes?"

"If you were so intent on finding me and keeping me with you why didn't you just change me?"

"I would have, had any of our relationships lasted long enough for that"

"So you don't do the bite and run technique?"

"No. I wanted to and I thought about it but after Ana warned me, I was reluctant. And in Salem I didn't have enough time"

"How long?"

"three days officially. Two of which you were in a jail cell"

"What?"

"Just…let me tell you the story, okay?"

"sorry" she said.

*****Salem*****

I arrived in the woods. Ana was there, standing in front of a roaring fire. Elena was there and three other girls. Their normal sombre dresses had been replaced with slightly more extravagant gowns.

"Girls" she said "we're ready to begin" the four girls took their positions at the four points of the compass, each with a candle in their hand. Ana led me into the centre of the circle. She nodded to the first girl.

"I summon the powers of air to guard this circle and bring clarity and knowledge" she said, lighting the candle.

"I summon the powers of fire to guard this circle and bring passion and strength" said the second, lighting their own candle.

"I summon the powers of water to guard this circle and bring healing and comfort" said the third.

"I summon the powers of earth to guard this circle and bring nurturing and stability" said Elena.

"I summon the powers of spirit to guard this circle and grant us the power we seek" said Ana. She turned to face me and held out her hand. I took it. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

"Querite dominum possessio. visa sit illa, ipsa found. Nota, videre, et repperi. Eritque videat loquitur. Eritque antequam nota invenitur. Spiritus hoc volo, sic erit."

She picked up the caldron of herbs and Elena's hair and made to put it on the fire.

"There they are!" shouted a voice. Every head shot up, startling rabbits in the headlights.

The candles went out, the girl scattered, disappearing in the darkness. I heard shouts. It reminded me all too much of that night I'd found Elena running away from Francis.

"I've caught one!" said a voice. I heard Elena screaming.

"Elena!" I called to her.

"Help!" she screamed. Something hard knocked into me from behind. I fell to the floor. I could see Elena being dragged away by shadowy figures.

"Elena!" I cried.

*****Present day*****

"Who caught us?"

"the villagers. They were terrified of witches. They'd seen some of the girls sneaking out and followed"

"What happened afterwards?"

"Standard procedure. They arrested those they could catch, and put them on trial. The ones who confessed to being witches were locked up…those that didn't…"

"They were killed?" Klaus didn't reply, unable to speak.

*****Salem*****

We were locked up in a cell together. Elena and I were both chained up. I could easily have escaped but I didn't want to leave her and she wouldn't respond when I spoke. I think she liked me being there. At the trial I held her hand as she insisted her innocence. She would not confess to witchcraft. Which meant they sentenced her to burn at the stake. Like a true witch.

Ana had escaped. She hadn't been at the trial. The only true witch escaped. That was sort of ironic.

The night before the execution I held Elena in my arms. She was crying and took comfort in my presence.

"Elena…you know, I can get us both away from here"

"yes. Ana told me what you were"

"She did?"

"Yes. She told me it was my choice what I did" she sighed "And I've made my choice. Tomorrow, I want you to leave. Go far away. You shouldn't die with me"

"Why? The only one guilty of dabbling with the devil is me"

"Yes, but you were here because of me" she kissed my cheek "so, tomorrow, I want you to go free"

"I don't want to leave you here" I told her.

"It's not forever. You'll see me again"

*****FAST FORWARD. NEXT DAY*****

The people came to get us. We followed them willingly. I was waiting. We were dragged to the town square, where three wooden stakes were set up, wood piled around them. There was a girl there I didn't recognize. I assumed she'd been accused of witchcraft also, and sentenced to the same fate as us.

A man took Elena towards one of the stakes. She cast a glance over her shoulder at me and tried to smile. I sighed reluctantly and immediately broke my ropes. I darted away into the trees. I waited, hidden from sight, watching as they tied her to the post and set fire to the kindling at her feet. She didn't scream, just stared out, muttering under her breath. I watched her lips. She was saying my name, again and again. Her eyes found mine, somehow and she smiled sadly.

**A/N: Awww…poor Elena. Okay, now I have a question. This is about the end of this fic (it's only going to be a short fic after all). I have four possible endings.**

**1) Stefan saves Elena, Klaus decides to let her go to save her.**

**2) Stefan arrives to save Elena but she decides to stay with Klaus.**

**3) Stefan saves Elena, later she meets Klaus and decides to be with him.**

**4) Stefan saves Elena, later she meets Klaus but decides that he's too dangerous to be with and chooses Stefan.**


	5. London

-1**A/N: This is a message to Fan of fic, who reviewed the story but I couldn't message you back. I am well aware of the fact that the time frame is incorrect. Please, try and ignore that fact. I may go back later and rearrange my story so it makes historical sense.**

"Are there any parts to this story where we actually stay together in an actual relationship for longer then a day?"

"Yes. Well…" he sighed "We never actually had a regular relationship. The two times I met you in England we were together in a way, for longer then a day"

"okay. How long? And what way?"

"Well, when I returned to England and met you there the first time, we were together for a week and…you were…a lady of the night" She stared at him blankly, then her eyes widened.

"I was a hooker?" she squeaked

"I wouldn't call you that…not without you hitting me anyway. You had a quick temper back then"

"Okay…tell me, what happened"

"It was 1889. I'd been in London for a few months. Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?"

"Name sounds familiar…"

"He was a serial killer"

"I got that from the name"

"But he was also a vampire. He had a thing for prostitutes. He slept with them, then killed them and scattered body parts about the town"

"Nice…" said Elena, looking squeamish.

"Well, he was a friend of mine" he admitted.

"You keep the nicest company" she muttered sarcastically.

*****London 1889*****

I leant impatiently against the wall, waiting. My comrade was nearby, feeding upon a local prostitute.

"Good lord Jack, hurry up" I muttered to myself.

"You need to learn to relax" said his arrogant voice as he emerged from the alleyway, his lips stained scarlet from blood. I sighed and pulled a handkerchief from my pocket.

"You have blood on your mouth" I said, eyeing him with distaste. He smirked and cleaned his mouth "I honestly don't know how you enjoy this. Those women are filthy. Their blood reeks of disease and drugs" he shrugged.

"I don't know. Some of them are pretty tasty. And you've never tried one. Until you do, do not complain about my eating habits" he said. I sighed and straightened my jacket. Joshua Prentice. Or Jack the Ripper as he was known to the public. Dare I say, he may be even more blood thirsty then I. Of course, I hadn't killed many people since I had reeked bloody revenge on the people of Salem after they burnt her. I just hadn't felt the need.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, thoughts of Elena, that I didn't realise I was being spoken to.

"Come along Klaus, I'm sure we can find a girl more suited to your tastes amongst the ladies of the night" he said.

"I refuse to feed from them as if I was some commoner. They are not worth the effort" he stopped me.

"How about this. You try it once. Just once and I will never mention it again" I could have easily said no. Jack's complaints weren't particularly bothersome to me, just that his persistence was mildly irritating.

"Fine. Tomorrow, I shall join you. Though I shall not join you in this bizarre habit of spreading their organs around town" he laughed.

"I wouldn't expect you to. That's just my bit of fun. It shows the humans who's in charge" I rolled my eyes at the exuberant youth. Humans made up enough stories and fairytales to scare themselves into submission without us assisting them. I sighed and we continued along the cobbled street.

*****Next night*****

Jack unfortunately didn't forget our agreement and arrived bright and early the next evening to drag me onto the streets. It didn't take him long to locate some of the girls of the night. He observed them from a distance.

"Take your pick" he said, smirking "I'm going for the tall blonde" he nodded in the direction of the chosen girl and approached her. I watched as they disappeared down an alley together. None of the remaining ones caught my attention. I sighed and wondered if I could slip away without Jack noticing.

"Are you going to stand there staring at us all night or are you actually going to pay?" said a sarcastic voice from behind me. I turned and started. Elena was standing there, hands on hips, an amused expression on her face.

"You're…?" I asked, unable to speak the words.

"I am" she responded, her smirk widening. She raised an eyebrow "Are you interested?"

"Yes…very" I said, trying to maintain my composure. She offered her hand to me. I took it, marvelling at the softness of her skin.

"You know, I didn't figure you would ever take me up on this"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I've seen you watching us a few times, when that friend of yours comes by?"

"If I spend so much time watching, why haven't I seen you around before?" I asked.

"because, I make it my business not to be seen" she said. She led me to a small room above a tavern. She sat down on her bed and smiled seductively. I joined her.

*****Present*****

"Did you kill me…her?" Elena asked tentatively.

"No. I knew what Jack expected me to do but I didn't"

"Why were you so obsessed with keeping him happy?"

"Because he was a powerful ally. Anyway, I didn't kill you. But I did feed, and then I returned to next night. Jack was ecstatic, thinking I'd become like him. I hadn't. I just wanted to see you"

"So you paid to see me?"

"Yes"

"How long did it last?"

"A few months. You would arrive after Jack had selected his victim so he never saw you…or I thought that anyway"

"He knew?"

"He found out"

*****London*****

I was slipping on my boots in my hotel room when the door opened.

"Hello Jack" I said, without looking up "I thought we were meeting at the street?"

"We were" he said coldly. I looked up, knowing there was something wrong by his town.

"The girl you were with last night, what was her name?"

"Elena" I told him honestly.

"And the night before that?"

"Sophia" I lied. He crossed his arms.

"I know that's not true, mate. You broke our little agreement"

"I fed. You never said kill" I said.

"Yeah well…I was thinking, I know how you find this Elena girl so amazing, I decided I might give her try…what do you think?" I rose to my feet.

"Leave her alone Jack" he smirked, knowing he'd got to me.

"No…I don't think I will" I growled quietly. His smirk grew and he disappeared. I snarled and moved after him. I reached the spot where Elena normally stayed. Her friend Lucy was standing nearby.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Sorry Klaus, you're out of luck this time. That friend of yours got here first" she smiled "But if you're looking for someone to pass the time, I'm free" I shook my head and turned away. I sniffed the air, scenting Elena and Jack nearby. There were in the alley, heading to the tavern room. I darted after them. Elena was laughing, pressed against a wall, Jack had his arm around her waist, his mouth at her neck.

"Let her go" I snarled. Elena jumped and turned. Jack sighed. "Elena, step away…he's dangerous…"

"What are you talking about Klaus?" she said. Jack didn't speak, his fangs were sliding out, his eyes darkened. I saw what he was about to do and had a second to react. I knocked Elena out of the way and grabbed Jack, slamming him against the wall. He smirked.

"That's the Klaus I knew" he said, laughing. I growled and plunged my hand into his unfeeling heart. He was still laughing as he died. I let his body fall and turned to Elena. She was sprawled against the wall. I smelt blood in the air. I rushed to her side.

"Did he bite you?" I whispered. She shook her head. I closed my eyes, searching for the source of the blood. Her head. She'd hit her head against the wall when I'd knocked her out the way. This was my fault…I realised that with horror.

"Elena…" her head lulled back, her eyes closing. I hadn't meant to hurt her…

*****Present*****

"That's how I died? You killed me?"

"Yes…but it wasn't quite as accidentally as that…"

"What happened…?"

"Well, you know you asked why I didn't turn you?" she nodded "Well, I lied…I did turn you. Once. That was enough" She stared at him.

*****London*****

I didn't have time to think. I raised my wrist to my mouth and bit down, drawing blood.

"Elena, drink this" I said, pressing it to her mouth. The blood dripped over her lips, slowly at first but as it got into her system, she began to drink deeply. Her eyes flickered. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm saving your life" I held her head in my hands, took a deep breath and snapped her neck. Her body fell to the floor. I sat beside her, waiting. Her body twitched, her eyes opened.

"Elena?" I whispered. She looked at me, her eyes full of fear and then she ran. I followed. I knew that she was confused, afraid and now she was hungry. If I didn't find her soon there would be trouble.

I ran, tracking her scent. It didn't take long for me to find her. She was in an alley, near the market. There were bodies strewn around her, a hapless child in her arms as she fed desperately, trying to dull the ache of hunger. She heard me coming and looked up. Her face was streaked with tears and blood.

"What did you do to me…? I hurt…" she asked, crying. I sighed and approached her slowly, warily. I knew I shouldn't have changed her. I took away her choices already. Now I ad to do it again/

"Elena…I'm sorry. This wasn't meant to happen…" I stroked her cheek gently. She flinched at the contact. I smiled sadly "Do you want me to make the pain go away?" I asked. She nodded.

"Please…it hurts…"

"I understand. Close your eyes and it will be over in a second" I promised. She closed her eyes. I picked up a splinter of wood from the floor and sighed. I took a deep breath and plunged the makeshift stake into her heart. She let out a strangled gasp of pain and her eyes opened. They met mine.

"Thank you" she said, as her skin greyed and her body slumped.


	6. England

-1**A/N: Some bits of this chapter were taken from chapters of Twisted Desire**

"So that just leaves one more" Elena muttered. Klaus nodded.

"Yes. This was in England again. I had received word from my brother, Elijah, telling me that he was to marry. Naturally I had to return" he smiled "On the way I made a stop at a large mansion. That's where I met you"

*****England*****

It was raining, my clothes stuck to my skin. I had been riding my horse for two days straight and the poor creature was exhausted. Yes I was a cruel killer but that didn't mean I would make the animal suffer willingly. I halted and approached a large house. I didn't particularly like asking humans if I could stay but I wasn't in the mood to kill the occupants just so my horse would have a place to sleep.

I knocked at the door and a maid answered it.

"Yes sir?"

"Is the man of the house in? My horse needs stabling and I require a place to spend the night" I added a touch of compulsion to aid my cause and, sure enough, she escorted me inside.

"If you could just wait here sir, the master will be out in a minute" she retreated to a room from which candlelight and laughter spilled. A moment later, a tall man emerged, accompanied by two girls. One was blonde and the other was…oh, but of course. I almost smiled to myself at the sight of her.

"Good evening sir" I greeted "I have travelled a long way and my horse is quite exhausted. I wondered if I might beg a room for the night?"

"Of course!" he said, smiling "Welcome to my home. These are my daughters, Lucinda and Elena" I smiled to them.

"Charmed" I said, kissing their hands in turn. "I'm Klaus"

"Elena, can you show Klaus to a room?"

"Certainly" she smiled to me and started to the stairs. I followed. The room she gave me was modestly decorated and average size.

"I know it's not much but it's the only room we have available at this time"

"Are you expecting visitors?"

"Yes, we have several people arriving this week for the wedding" she smiled but I detected sadness in her expression.

"Your sister is to marry?" I guessed. Lucinda appeared to be the eldest of the pair. She shook her head.

"no, I am"

*****Present*****

"I was engaged?" Elena shrieked.

"yes…but that's not the most surprising part" said Klaus, smiling without humour.

"What…?" she asked, tentatively.

"Well…it was someone…" he shrugged "let's just say it wasn't a person you're particularly best friends with"

*****England*****

I woke early, feeling very refreshed but rather hungry too. I would normally have either killed the family and left or gone hunting but I knew I couldn't leave, not with Elena here and engaged! I snarled at the thought.

"Excuse me…?" I spun around. Elena was there. I jumped. She smiled. "I know that it is most improper for a young lady such as myself to enter a man's room but I wanted to speak with you"

"What about…?"

"Well I thought you might be hungry and so I decided I should bring you something to eat"

"You are a lady, you should not put yourself to such trouble" she smiled.

"But then again, you are not like most men…are you Klaus?" she walked slowly towards me. I stared at her. Did she know? Was it possible?

"I do not know to what you are referring" I lied, turning away. She didn't respond with words but a second later I caught the scent of fresh blood wafting from behind me. I turned back sharply. Elena was standing in the same position she'd been before, arms hanging limp at her side. My eyes fixed on her wrist, where a long shallow cut spewed blood. I felt my fangs slid out instinctively. I made to turn a way again but she stopped me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"What are you doing Elena?"

"Proving a point. You're not like other men, Klaus. I could tell that the second I met you"

"You have no idea what you are fooling with Elena" I told her.

"Yes I do. And I'm offering this to you" she held up her bleeding wrist. I couldn't resist. I clasped it to my mouth and drank deeply. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

I relinquished her wrist and took a step back.

"I shouldn't do this. It's not right…"

"What is wrong with this?"

"You understand what I am?"

"yes"

"Then why would you come to me? You should fear me"

"I should" she looked away, shyly "But I don't" she rose and kissed me softly.

*****Present*****

"You finally got what you wanted. Me, I understood, I wasn't afraid of you"

"It was everything I'd always dreamt of. But you weren't mine to take"

"But what was stopping you? Not respect for human life I'm taking it?"

"No…I couldn't take you because…you were engaged to my brother"

*****England*****

I was still at the house, now three days after my encounter with Elena. Her father had requested I stay…with a little help from me of course, and so I had. Since then, Elena appeared to be avoiding me.

When I headed downstairs to the hall for dinner that evening, there were people gathered by the door.

"Ah, Klaus, I would like you to meet Elena's intended" said Elena's father "Klaus, this is Elijah" I stared. The man before me turned and smiled.

"Hello brother" he said, smiling.

"Elijah. I didn't expect to see you here"

"Shouldn't it be me saying that?" he said, his smile widening.

*****later that day*****

"Elena, I wish to talk to you" I told her. We retreated into my room.

"Why?"

"I want to ask you a question. You said that you didn't mind what I was…and then you kissed me…I wondered…perhaps we should…leave, together" she sighed and sat on my bed.

"Now why would you ask that of me?"

"Because I care about you and I know you care for me too" I said, grasping her hands in mine.

"it was a kiss…it was a mistake and it's over" I shook my head.

"it's not over…just please, consider it?" I turned and left.

*****A few days later*****

I watched her from a distance. Elena was walking with Lucinda and a friend of hers. I listened, hearing their conversation.

"Honestly Elena, I don't know how you manage in a house with all those young men lusting after you"

"Well Lucinda, it is hardly my fault if they can't keep their eyes to themselves, now is it" Lucinda laughed.

"Oh, Elena" she said, her gaze directed towards me "it looks as if one such admirer wishes to converse with you" Elena followed her gaze and spotted me. I approached slowly.

"Elena" I said "May I speak with you?"

"You are speaking with me" she said, smiling slightly  
>"Alone?" I asked.<p>

"It would be most improper of you to request this" She said. I smiled roguishly.

"Yet you know I will"

"True. Lucinda, Elizabeth, would you excuse me for a moment?" She followed me along the path, around a bush until we came to a concealed corner, shielded by ivy.

"Have you thought any further about my request?" I asked.  
>"Yes"<p>

"And your answer?"

"No. as before" She turned to leave but I grabbed my wrist.  
>"Why Elena? Why must you do this?"<p>

"Because I am to marry Elijah! You know this as well as I! Why can't you accept it?"

"Because I love you and I will fight for you. Marry Elijah if you must, but do not leave me"

"You are asking me to take a lover?" She said, her tone affronted, eyebrows raised "Never! Besides, in time you shall leave here and forget about me"

"I will never forget about you. Why can't we be together?" I asked, my tone taking on that of pleading.

"I am bound by the rules of my society. You are not. That is why" she said, coldly.

"Elena…please. Run away with me. I need you to be with me…please"

"I can't Klaus" she said, bowing my head. I could hear her father approaching and knew I had to hurry.

"Then…meet me tonight? By the lake? Please?" I asked.

"I have to go" She said, turning once more.

"Say you'll be there" I whispered. She sighed and smiled.

"I'll be there" She promised, kissing my cheek, before leaving me.

*****later*****

She was standing at the edge of a lake, dressed in a white gown. It was night and the air was cool and crisp. The dress blew about her ankles. She looked like an angel. I was surprised she'd come, I hadn't expected it.

"you came" I said, announcing my presence. She turned and smiled.

"I promised didn't I?"

"And you always keep your promises?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Most of the time anyway" I came to stand next to her, staring out over the lake.

"it's a beautiful night" I whispered.

"it is. Now…you asked me to meet you, I came but I know you're only going to say what you've said over a thousand times before and I'm tired of saying no to you Klaus" She turned away but I grabbed her wrists, stopping her.  
>"Then don't say it. Say yes instead" I pulled her against me, feeling her body touching mine.<p>

"Sir, you overstep your boundaries" She said, coldly , trying to moving away.

"Elena. Do not do this, I beg you. You know I want you…and I know you feel the same way"

"Do not presume to know me" She snarled "You know nothing" She tried once again to move away but I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. I unleashed all my emotion

"I know how you look when you laugh. I know that secret smile you give your friends when your father is speaking. I know that you love me. That's all I need to know" I kissed her again and this time she didn't fight. She kissed me back.

"Klaus" She moaned against my lips. I pulled away to let her breathe.

"Elena…I love you…I don't want to lose you again. Please, come with me"

"I…I…" she seemed unable to say the words.

"What Elena?"

"Yes…what Elena?" said a cold voice from behind us. We spun around and saw Elijah standing nearby, eyes hard. He took a step forward.

"Elijah…leave" he smiled.

"now brother, why would I do that? You always had to be the one who had everything. The power, Katerina! You take everything from me…not this time"

"Elena is not Katerina! She is nothing like her…and she's not yours. She's a person. It's her choice" Overall this time I'd finally realised what I had done wrong. I had tried to control Elena and I had suffered for it. I had lost her through my own selfishness.

"No. you never loved Katerina. I did. You never loved anybody"

"That's not true!" I growled.

"Klaus…you're hurting me" whispered Elena. I looked down and saw that I was holding her arm too tightly. I released her quickly. She backed away from both of us. Elijah smiled coldly.

"Not this time brother. If I can't have her, neither can you" he darted forward, faster then I could react and seized Elena, biting deep into her throat.  
>"No!" I shouted. He released her and disappeared. I rushed to her side, cradling her.<p>

"Elena…" she smiled.

"Klaus…I love you…"

**A/N: I was always wondering what Elijah did to lose favour with Klaus. So I gave it my own twist. I hope we liked it. There will be one more chapter, with the chosen ending.**


	7. The end

-1**A/N: last chapter****…I was originally going to go with ending two, but decided I liked this better. And this one is in Elena's PoV. That happened by accident.**

"So that's my story…our story" said Klaus, smiling sadly.

"Wow. All that time…" I whispered.

"Exactly. And now…it's time for this to end once more" he stood up and offered me a hand. I took it. He turned towards the door, listening intently. I listened too. I could hear feet in the hallway. I took a deep breath and felt Klaus's hand find my own once again. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"Elena, what you've heard…what I realised is that I can't take this choice away from you. That's why you ended up dead before. Because I tried to control you….not this time" he looked at me, his eyes full of love and gently stroked me cheek. Slowly his head bent, his lips coming to meet mine. I felt a spark shoot through mw, heating my entire body from tip to toe.

Then the door burst open and Klaus pulled away from me, instantly. I felt like part of her had been ripped away in that simple movement.

"Elena!" said Stefan, darting forward. Damon was standing at the door, unable to enter. Klaus held my arm, tugging my back against him.

"Take one more step Stefan…" he warned. I stiffened, feeling sharp fangs pressed against the soft skin of her throat. My mind was a whirl of confusion as I tried to decipher his words and actions into emotions. Had he meant any of the things he'd said earlier? Or had it merely been a game to him, a way to pass the time?

No…in my heart, I felt it. I knew what he had told me was true, what he felt was real.

"No…" I whispered.

"What did you say?" said someone. I wasn't sure which of the three it was. I sighed and pulled away from Klaus.

"I…Klaus, let me go! I'm not going to play hostage!" he released me instantly. I turned to face him "Thank you"

He growled and darted forward at the same second that Stefan grabbed me from behind. I sighed again

"When I said I wasn't going to play hostage, that meant everyone in the room" Stefan didn't release me.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go" said Klaus, smirking.

"So you can run off with her? No thanks"

"Stefan. Let. Me. Go. Now!" I snarled, thrashing wildly. He let go of me, and when I looked at him, his face was a picture of shock and confusion. I sighed and moved away from the both, so I was leaning against the furthest wall. Immediately, Stefan and Klaus started arguing.

"Right, this is stupid. I don't want you two fighting over me like I'm some trophy to be won! I am a person! I have feelings. So, stop" they both fell silent. I heard Damon smothering laughter with a cough. I glared at him and he also went quiet.

"Okay. I'm tired of everyone trying to decide what I do, how I live and who I'm with. And none of you are going to argue or try to stop me. Do you understand?" I said, sharply. They all nodded. I turned to Klaus

"I know what you say is true but I also know that your world…the world we created together, is full of pain and misery and death. And I've had enough of that in my life already" I touched his cheek "I'm sorry Klaus. I'm making the choices that I never got the chance to before. I chose to live…I chose Stefan" He caught my hand in his own and nodded sadly.

"I understand Elena. I will never condemn you for your choices. But you should know…always, that I loved you every time we met, with all my heart. And I always will. I don't know if this breaks the cycle…but I will look for you again. Maybe next time we meet, we'll have better luck" I nodded, trying to smile. I felt that each word was breaking my heart into a new fragment. I turned back to Stefan and took his hand. He led me from the apartment, but as I reached the door I looked over my shoulder, to get one final look at the man I had loved through centuries. I thought I saw a tear in his ice blue eyes, but I wasn't sure. I took a deep breath and released the past, heading towards the future. Breaking the cycle.

*****five years later*****

I walked across the college campus, my target the coffee shop and caffeine. I had been at the college for a year now, and I loved every second of it. I was glad to be out of Mystic Falls. Yeah, I'd grown up there but when I left, I felt like a lot of dead weight behind me.

And Stefan.

When the time had come for me to leave home, we'd talked and I'd decided I wasn't ready to be a vampire. So we'd parted. I still spoke to him, but not as much as I used to. And that was good. This was my new life and I was happy with it.

I looked around the sunny campus, feeling rather odd. As if I was being watched. I was so intent on my surroundings, I didn't look right in front of me and I bumped into someone. I dropped the bundle of text books I'd been carrying.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, at the same time as they said "Excuse me, I didn't see you" I bent to pick up my books, gathering them up. A pale hand touched mine, as the stranger sort to assist me. I looked up…into blue eyes.

"Klaus…?"

"Elena?" he seemed just as shocked as I was. I rose.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit a witch who lives around here. I had no idea you…" he trailed off. I smiled.

"It's good to see you Klaus" I said, quietly.

"You too Elena…a little earlier then I expected" he smiled "You've changed…"

"I grew up. And…now…"

"Now?" I smiled at him.

"Well…you said that next time we met, we might have better luck…"

"yes. I also said I wouldn't try and control you. This has to be because you want it…" I smiled again.

"I do" I held out my hand "We'll take it slowly. From the beginning"

"Okay. Hello, my name is Klaus" he said, shaking my hand.

"Hi Klaus. I'm Elena"

"Well, Elena…do you fancy getting a coffee with me?"

"Okay" I took his hand and we walked towards the coffee shop. A new beginning. A new cycle.

**A/N: what happens next is up to your imaginations! -smiles- hope we liked that short story.**


End file.
